


Petrichor

by Chaos_Crazy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Kanaya has a massive god damn bulge okay, Maybe Lingerie?, Size Kink, Stop looking at me, Tentacles, idk - Freeform, rosemary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Crazy/pseuds/Chaos_Crazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't look at me it's porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petrichor

The date was fabulous. The light shower of rain setting the scene made it even better.

 

Having to walk out in the downpour was not. Becoming soaked because neither of you decided to bring an umbrella was most  definitely not fabulous.

 

You name is ROSE LALONDE and after the most beautiful date a lady could ask for, you are soaking wet. In more ways than one, Kanaya looks lovely with her shirt adhering to her body.

 

You’ve already taken off your shoes and sat down on the couch of your shared home, watching Kanaya’s every move. Her feet struggle to be pulled out of wet heels, as she holds a compact mirror and re-applies her makeup back to perfection.

 

You’re not usually this hormonal about Kanaya, but something today has a constant heat at your core. A lust for her in a way you’re already familiar with.

 

Which is to say you couldn’t walk after the first time. She wasn’t rough with you; quite the opposite in fact. But damn it she was massive. Some hidden, dirty part of you loves even the concept of it. It makes you want to debase yourself to see more of it; to lick at the air and sway your hips just to get her going until she pins you down and fucks you ‘till you’re aching.

 

You think you need to calm down a bit, especially as she puts away the compact and finally kicks off her shoes, dropping her purse next to the coffee table as she sits next to you on the couch.

 

“Kanaya….” you murmur softly, as you move closer to her and pull down the collar of her shirt. Then you kiss at her neck, nuzzling into her shoulder after a few soft kisses.

 

“You know I can sense heat right? I thought you were just horny this morning, I didn’t realize how long you’d want me.” She says to you, ignoring your affections to her as she rubs your thigh oh-so-casually.

 

“Fine then, let’s get out of our wet clothes, shall we?” You ask rhetorically, but still wait for her consent. She nods to you, and with that you grab her shirt and pull it over her head.

 

You’re not sure what takes away your apprehension. Maybe it’s seeing the lingerie Kanaya only wears when she wants you hot and bothered, maybe you’re just very sexually tense. Either way, Kanaya seems to have you out of your dress faster than you thought was possible. Sometimes you forget she regularly deals with clothing.

 

Your wet dress goes to the floor, and from there she stands by to let you tease her clothes off of her skin. One of the downsides to her size; it’s difficult to get her fully unsheathed. Most of the time stripping her down is really just ravishing her neck and breasts, knowing full and well she’s leering holes into your own.

 

By the time you get her bra off, she’s breathing faster, and her body is hot with passion. You can see her bulge, most of it restrained by her underwear, slithering underneath of her skirt. Your flower stirs just a bit, reminding you of what you actually want.

 

Kanaya always has a sense for what you want; that or she coincidentally wants what you do. She pushes you back against the couch, letting your bra stay where it is as she pulls of your panties and throws them away. Her fingers are on you without pretenses, stroking your clit slowly, yet forcefully. You feel her fangs at her neck, and you so badly want her to bite down; to make your pussy flood with desire just from her teeth.

 

But she’d be damned before she didn’t play with her food. Her fangs tickle your neck, her tongue trailing up and down, and her lips kiss and suck. Her front teeth nibble, and when you move up your leg to brush against her covered bulge she groans into your neck. You’re only minutes into this and already melting to her touch.

 

You know what’s she’s doing, even before she starts to scissor you. Spreading you open and loosening you up, it dulls the pain a little; and makes you so fucking hot for her.

 

At last she bites down, and you have to remember not to clench up when she does. Your clit throbs with heat and lust, and the small gasp of pleasure can’t be helped.

 

She’s fumbling with her skirt now, and she just can’t wait to be inside you. You wish she wasn’t plastered to your body, the sight of her cock always gets you going just a little more. But you can feel it well enough, as she just gives up and tears off her panties.

 

She pulls away from your neck and licks, making the wound clot (an interesting fact about drinkers that you learned). She whispers “May I?” in your ear, one last check for consent.

 

You’re not backing out now. You reach up and wrap your arms around her shoulders and neck, and whisper back, “Be rough with me.”

 

Kanaya doesn’t usually oblige to that; she always starts off slow except in rare cases. Even then, it took no shortage of persuasion to convince her. As predicted, she pushes into you slowly at first.

 

The pressure increases faster than you expected, so she’s not holding  everything back. But she wants you, and she wants to go wild on you. You can always tell just by her breathing and the how tense her shoulders are.

 

As she pushes in the last inches she can get without breaking your cervix, she finally builds a rhythm with you. You never guessed just this back and forth could feel so damn good, but Kanaya does the impossible.  

 

But  fucking hell this isn’t what you meant by rough . You grab her hair and whine to let her know, she seems to get the message.

 

She stops inside of you for a moment and lifts herself up. Her golden eyes burn into yours with need.

 

“Fine then, darling.” She purrs. You can’t believe she said that. No diplomacy, no promises or compromises. She’s just going to give it to you.

 

She leans back down, and then whispers her next rhetoric to you. “Be a good girl, and scream as loud as you can, okay?”

 

And then she starts thrusting; hard and fast and without sign of slowing down. Damn it you hate being vocal, but when she asks you like that it makes something dirty and sexual come out; a part of you so consumed by lust it will do anything for sex.

 

You let your moans out freely; seeing no reason to hold back. As the sex goes on, with your head bouncing ever so lightly against the couch arm and Kanaya moaning with every thrust she gives, you feel the tightening of your orgasm far too soon.

 

Kanaya notices, as she growls into your ear. You’re pretty sure she’s cursing at you, calling you names to get herself off in Alternian. If only you could understand her, she hasn’t taught you expletives yet.

 

You’re half screaming now, and you don’t care what the neighbors think. The neighbors can go to hell for all you care right now. Her fangs dig into your neck again, and one of her hands finds it’s way to your clit, rubbing you off with wild abandon.

 

Your cunt rushes with energy, you can feel your climax far too soon. Kanaya doesn’t care; or she does and that’s why she’s going so hard at you.

 

You try to shriek out her name, honest, but the only sound that comes out is a shriek as she twists on your clit and throws you over the edge. Your back arches, your eyes go crossed, and you feel hot and cold at the same time as your body spasms.  


 

She pulls up one of your legs, turning you over to the side but refusing to pull out of you. Then she lifts you up and turns you a bit more, putting you face-down on the couch. Then she leans down, purring in your ear.

 

“You were such a good girl.” She whispers, and then she’s fucking you again.

 

She’s still hard, fast, and especially savage. You almost forgot the kind of animalistic noises that trolls can make; as she snarls, growls, and hisses with pleasure.

 

Then suddenly it’s soft noises again, and you can feel her dick pulsing inside of you. She’s almost ready, almost about to blow inside of you. But she leans down, taking in the scent of rainwater and lust from your hair. Her hips grind up against your ass, and you try to clench up for her.

 

She let’s out a small whimper in your ear, followed by your name, and then you feel her cum streaming out of her cock and into you.

 

Her seed is warm inside of you, and when it touches the walls of your pussy it tickles you with pleasure. She’s still breathing into your ear, making gaspy noises as she tries to hold still. She feels so much better if she rides it out, but it hurts a lot more.

 

You can feel some of the fluid start to stream out of your opening, so you reach under and collect it on your fingers. You never like the smell or taste much, but Kanaya gets so flustered watching you lick up her cum.

 

So you turn around, keeping her inside you as the last drops slowly leave her. You make a show out of sucking and licking each finger clean, and she watches you with embarrassed fascination.

 

She pulls out of you slowly--too fast will hurt--, and then rushes off to get a towel. You raise your hips up so her semen won’t just spill out.

  
A loud bolt of thunder jars you to the storm outside, as the lights completely go out.


End file.
